A Hogwarts Transaction
by M00nW0lf
Summary: Hogwarts believes Artemis is a wizard because of the magic in his blood. He hears from his friends about a powerful man, and only one seems to be against him, Draco Malfoy. One negative comment, the guy cant be that bad, or can he? Spoilers from HP6 & AF5
1. The Letter

Yeah, I was playing games when this whole story came to me, so I kinda had to write it. I know the beginning, and the end, but I'm not sure about the middle, so bear with me.

†††††††††

Prequel Paragraphy thing…

"Avada Kadavra." Artemis whispered, as he choked back a tear.

Milliseconds later, following the plan the other cried "Avada Kadavra." not knowing his fate was sealed.

_Oh, oh now what have I done._ Artimis though to himself._ What in the name of Frond was I thinking? Will I never learn? But it had to be done… It was the only way…_

†††††††††

Artemis sat in the study reading a memo Foaly had sent to him from Section 8. Artemis was the first human (even if he is half magic) to be part of the LEP. He was also the youngest. As he folded the memo he chanted "Planto vegrandis." Soon it was small enough to fit into the small box that Artemis kept by his bed. It was so small, that it was too tiny to open without the use of magic and the ancient language of the demons. (Which Artemis discovered was almost identical to Latin) He opened the box and placed the memo inside it.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Artemis walked to his bed and lay down, the soft material forming to his body.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Artemis looked up. A faint tapping sound reached his ears.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

He looked around. His room was empty.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

There, by his window, sat a large, brown colored owl. Artemis stared. Owls were nocturnal, and were not the kind of creature to be domesticated unless they were trained at birth. It stared. There was a letter tied to its leg. Artemis walked over to the owl and opened the window. It hoped in, flew to his bed, and stuck out its foot. Artemis reached for the paper. On it there was emerald green writing that stated, quite plainly,

_To Master A. Fowl_

_The 3rd Floor Bedroom in the Western Wing_

_Fowl Manor_

_Ireland_

Artemis opened the letter. It did not surprise him that these people knew what floor he slept on, or where it was in the house. All that took was some house watching. Inside the letter, there was the same green writing.

_Dear Master Fowl,_

Well, they knew that his title was Master. That was a good sign. It meant that at least these people knew how to be polite.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of the un-orthodox situation concerning your age, you will be sorted and tested for your appropriate grade level. All that we ask you buy are listed and enclosed in this letter._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl, by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

Artemis read and re-read the letter. He picked up his ring and made the call.

†††††††††

"Holly?"

"Artemis, are you okay, you don't sound too good." Artemis read the letter to her. "Well, I don't know, I'll have Foaly right on it, for the mean time, say yes, and attend this… place. I'll call you once Foaly gets all his information.

Artemis hung up. He grabbed a pen and some paper, wrote down an acceptance, and sent it off with the owl. He hoped that was what they expected him to do, anyway.

†††††††††

It was one week later when he got the call.

"Holly?"

"Yeah, look, long story short, it was founded by these four people, uhh, Ghiffydoor, Ravencrow, Huffypoof, and Slithyhen… Something like that." Artemis heard laughter in the background. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you do better Foaly."

"Alright then Holly." Foaly cleared his throat. "Hogwarts was founded in the late 1000's by four people. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They were decedents, as are all wizards and witches, of a man named Merlin. Heard of him, I bet you did. Now, Merlin, by the looks of it, was the first wizard, and he got his magic the same way you did, Arty. Now, he gets back to Earth, and discovers that certain trees, Oak, Maple, etc, contained magic properties. Oak was the most so, that's why Fairies replenish with acorns.

He also discovered that there were certain animals that the LEP kept hidden had properties, of course he didn't know the LEP part, but he captured them and breaded them... Merlin found that if he hollowed out a stick, he used oak, and anchored it with something magical, it became an automatic replenishing system for him.

All of his decedents had the magic. Over time, certain things died out. Because they all used these wands, it became almost impossible for anyone to do what wizards call "wandless magic."

Since you came out of the time tunnel about a month ago with magic, the Ministry of Magic, that's their government, must have detected you. Now you are going to Hogwarts. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you Foaly that sounded like a lot of work for you to have done."

"It was."

"Well, there is a list of things I need, and where exactly am I to get a cauldron, standard robes, and a wand?"

"Read me the list and I'll do the search."

"Okay Foaly.

Uniform

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring a cat or an owl or a toad."

"Give me a minute, okay. It's called Diagon Alley. It's in London. So you, my friend, have some flying to do."

†††††††††

WOOOOOO!!!!! Okay, do you guys likey? I know once again short, you don't like it, then shut the flip up because I don't care. I have said it before, I do not write long chapters. So if you don't like it, don't read it.


	2. The Train, The Sorting, and the Feast

YAY CHAPTER 2! Sorry it took so long… I have been way to busy.

†††††††††

_I hate Juliet. If she hasn't been killed while wrestling, I'll kill her._

"Hello, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

Artemis looked up. There was a young man standing before him. He was around Artemis' height, with pale skin and shoulder length silver-blonde hair. He had silvery-blue-grey eyes and was very well built. The boy had a thin, pointed nose and thin mouth pursed into a half smile.

"Are you a teacher or something? You look a little to old to be a student. My name's Draco Malfoy by the way."

Artemis nodded. "I'm Artemis."

"Artemis what?"

"Artemis the Second"

Draco smirked. "Okay, I understand privacy. My father's the same way."

"I see. And to answer your question, I am a student. I transferred from a school that has lower standards than Hogwarts. It is just south of Belfast Ireland. So I am a year older than everyone else here." Draco nodded, just as Artemis knew he would. Foaly had done some serious research for him. Artemis shifted uncomfortably and winced.

"You okay Artemis?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My friend Juliet told me that snowboarding would make me more popular."

"Snow-what-ing?"

"Snowboarding. It's like surfing, but you put your weight on a different foot."

"Surfing?"

"Never mind. Either way, it is painful."

The train began to slow.

"Hey Artemis, were almost there. We should probably change."

"Good idea." Artemis reached into his suitcase and dug through the jeans and t-shirts Juliet had packed for him. "I absolutely despise jeans." He pulled out an Armani suit and slipped it on. "They are very uncomfortable." Artemis pulled his cloak over-top his suit.

"You aren't a normal teen are you?"

"Wow, you are smart."

†††††††††

After they had arrived at the school, Artemis had been pulled aside by a very old looking woman with graying hair and a brisk voice. They walked in silence all the way up to the castle. Well all of the other new students were oohing and awing, Artemis was entertaining his mind not with the beauty of the castle, but why you would put a magic school in the middle of nowhere, but place the transportation there in one of the most populated places in the area.

"So Master Fowl," Artemis looked up. He hadnt even noticed that they had arrived. "As we stated in our letter, you are very far behind the rest of our students. We will be sorting you tonight so you may join your House for the feast. Now Artemis, there are four houses. Gry-"

Artemis rolled his eyes. He already knew the story of the founders of Hogwarts, and their surnames. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He said in his famous bored tone. "I would also prefer my first name. I would like to keep my surname private."

Professor McGonagall starred at Artemis. "Well, uhh yes, okay. Now to be sorted I will need you to put on this hat." McGonagall produced a large, old hat with a rip in the seam that resembled a mouth. Artemis placed the hat on his head.

_Ahhh… Artemis Fowl. Good to see you. Well, let us see… There is something about you, something that is not like the other students. A power in you. But my job is not to analyze your powers, so where should I put you. I can see so much bravery and courage, but chivalry to others seems to be lacking. You are loyal, but modesty is not your strongest point, is it… no… Intelligence, yes, you are very smart indeed, but a bit too intelligent I think. not much for you to learn is there. Slytherin… yes. Cunning, devious, determined. But there is something about you that doesn't seem like it would fit there. But it is the best House for you. _"Slytherin!"

McGonagall seemed to grow more uptight and less kind as these words were spoken "Master Fowl, you will join your fellow Slytherins in the Great Hall. Your Head of House Professor Slughorn will show you the way."

As McGonagall said this, a large, short man entered the room saying, "You called me Minerva?"

Artemis choked. _Minerva, that's right, how will I explain this to her? Oh in the name of Frond why do things like this always happen to me?_

"Are you all right young man?"

"Yes sir, I am perfectly fine thank you."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let us go!" And with that final jovial remark, Slughorn skipped (or at least tried to do so) off humming extremely off key the muggle song "We're off to see the Wizard." Artemis rolled his eyes and followed the man, hoping upon hope that the other people here were more sane than Slughorn appeared.

†††††††††

"Here we are boy! The great hall! Ha-ha! Impressive isn't it?"

"If I had a hall this big, I would do more than make a few candles float."

Slughorn's smile vanished for a moment, before he laughed. "Ha-ha! We have a boy with some humor! Jolly good! I'll see you in classes tomorrow maybe, or will it be the next day? Hmm… Well I'll see you in class whenever you finish your testing then! The Slytherin table is over there young man! So long!" Artemis watched in confusion as the man strode off. He shook his head. _If he only had a brain._ Artemis thought before smirking. _Another joke. I'll be a comedian at this rate._ Artemis strode off to the Slytherin table and took a seat nest to the only familiar face he could find.

"Hey! Artemis! Good to see you. You got Slytherin eh? I'm so sorry."

"Draco, are we not supposed to be supportive of our houses?"

"Yes but the fact that everyone around us is a complete arse makes that difficult. Oh well, at least the food is good."

"Artemis looked around. The table had piles of delicious looking sweets and foods. Artemis had to agree. "It is better than what they served at my old school."

A porky boy around Draco's age piped up with a mouthful of food, "Besht in tah vorld!"

"Vincent, please chew with your mouth closed and don't talk. We aren't all on a see-food diet." Draco said with the air of a mother.

The ring of a bell cut through the air like a knife and all went quiet. Professor McGonagall stood. "As you should all be aware, the Minestry has placed me in the position of Headmistriss. I would like to introduce you to my good friend and colleague, your new Gryffindor Head and Transfiguration teacher, Professor Tonks." A young lady with cropped pink hair stood and waved cheerily to someone at the table that Artemis could only assume by the mass of red and gold, was Gryffindor. Someone gave a loud cheer. "We also have a new Slytherin Head, Professor Slughorn," There were a few polite cheers and claps, "who will be replacing Professor Snape." which broke into loud obnoxious applause that took a whole five minutes to quiet. "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who appears to be absent. So substuting for him will be a familiar face. For the first time in twenty-five years, we will have a repeat for the post, Professor Lupin." The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. The Ravenclaws (or at least that was what Artemis gathered from the blue) and the Hufflepuffs (the yellow) looked slightly nervous, and the Slytherins glared daggers. If looks could kill, Lupin would have died within a millisecond of his name. "That is all for the beginning of term, time for bed. Off you go now."

The students rose and soon the Great hall was nearly empty, except for Draco, who was talking in hushed tones to McGonagall. Artemis could only hear them because of his enhanced magical hearing. "I am glad you care but we have tried to locate him. He can't be found."

"But Professor McGonagall I can help! I'll take his place as spy! I'll help find him. I can do it. I know what happened. It was all planned. Please Professor…"

"I'm sorry Draco, It's just too dangerous."

"Potter did it. He came back alive."

"Potter had training."

"No he didn't. He wasn't even undercover and he came back!"

"Mr. Malfoy, no. Do you know what Lord…"

"Yes I know what Voldemort does with those who disappoint him. I have the scars. So does my father. I can take it."

"Draco we can talk about this later. Go to bed." McGonagall looked up. "Oh, Master F- Master Artemis. You are still here?"

"Yes. I do not know the location of my quarters, and was waiting so Draco could accompany me."

"Come on Artemis, lets go." Draco glared at the Headmistress before dragging Artemis away.

†††††††††

Aww isn't that sweet. Draco wants Severus back. oh well. Trust me, this chapter sucked compared to most of what I do. in fact so far this story is doing bad. I will work on that. Help please and review!


	3. Start it off with a BANG!

Fiction now changed to rated T for language. Enjoy!

OMGOMGOMG! GAHHHHH!!! I HAVE NO TIME!!! … :( Between practice for Dorothy in the school play, homework, band, studying, PJAS, singing, reading, grades, mumble grumble grr…… I am starting to think that time has officially been cut in half and that activities have been doubled. I am only able to write this because for once we didn't have homework over the weekend. I think my last chapter sucked so please, PLEASE tell me how to fix it.

†††††††††

Draco did not seem like the crying type, but that was all he did on the way to their rooms. _I wonder what happened. _Artemis thought. Suddenly, Artemis ran into something, it was Draco. "Are you alright?" Artemis inquired, trying to sound pitiful and interested at the same time. "You seem a little, upset." Draco snorted.

"A little upset? An understatement, if I might say. Do you have any idea what it is like to grow up looking around every corner, pretending to be something your not? Living every day wondering whether your parents will be there when you wake up? Do you know what its like to have everyone against you, to have everyone think you're a git? Do you?"

Artemis was shocked by this sudden outburst. He sighed and looked down, shaking his head. "Yes, I am well aware of those circumstances."

"I don't believe you." Draco muttered. He sounded like a child that had just been told Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Suit yourself." Artemis said in a bored tone. "But can we please go to our dormitory now. I need my sleep."

Draco rolled his eyes with an air that clearly stated _sissy_. "Fine."

†††††††††

Once they had reached the common rooms, Artemis had learned the password, and found out which dormitory was his; he was more than ready for a good nights rest. As he tried in vain to pull on his night clothes, he silently damned Juliet and all her perspectives on the definition of cool. It turned out that almost no one of the Slytherins had any idea what snowboarding was, nor did they seem to care. The only sport that they cared about was called Quidditch, and involved broomsticks. _So all of that pain had been for nothing. Thanks a lot Juliet. _

The large boy Artemis had seen at the feast walked in with an equally bulky partner. The boy he had seen earlier took one look at Artemis and said, in annoyed tones, "Oy! Look at that, we have another prat on our hands. Maybe Malfoy will have a buddy now, and they can eat ice cream and read books about queens and kings and damsels in distress together!"

The other laughed. "Yeah, and they can cry together at the sad parts."

Artemis did not see what these two morons were going on about. _I haven't said two words to them, is it something I'm wearing?_ Artemis looked himself up and down. He saw nothing wrong with his attire. A simple black silk shirt with gold trim and the Fowl Crest embroidered on the right hand side in gold and silver wire with matching pants. _Is being cultured now considered feminine? _He thought to himself, before dismissing the thought.

The two snickered and set themselves to the task of dressing themselves. During this period neither spoke. Artemis decided that either they had run out of insults, or they simply lacked the brainpower to multi-task.

After about a half hour, Draco came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Like Artemis he had on a silk shirt with matching pants, but his were green with a silver and black trim. He sat in the bed next to Artemis, ignoring the snickers from the two boys next to them.

"Tell me Draco," Artemis said, just loud enough for the two thugs to hear. "Do those two boys over there simply enjoy the pastime of acting like they have the brain power of a rock, or are they just incredibly thick?"

Draco looked up. "Do you want a death wish Artemis?" He mumbled. "Don't involve me in your escapade, I value my life."

"Smart move Malfoy." Artemis shook his head. That was possibly one of the most overly used lines in the book. Leave it to the morons to come up with something that intelligent. "That's right, you'd better watch it." The boy said to him smiling. He obviously took Artemis' look of complete exasperation as fear. Artemis got the idea that The large boy was trying to look menacing, but it came out more like he had just had something unpleasant stuck up his backside. The two smirked and walked out of the room, most likely to go beat up on some poor first year. Draco shook his head.

"Honestly, I could never do that. Are you suicidal?"

†††††††††

Thin beams of light crept into the room, bathing it in UV rays that in Artemis' opinion were worth about as much as skin cancer when one wanted to sleep.

Artemis yawned and looked around. Everyone else was asleep. The boy that had been tormenting him the previous day was snoring loudly. He stretched, and immediately regretted it. His body hurt like heck. For the ump-teinth time he cursed Juliet, and snowboarding, and sports in general.

Artemis stood and made his way to the bathroom. Though the warmth of the water did help with the pain, he still wished that he could use sparks. Holly had told him not to, in case he was caught. The LEP did not want to have to pay for a mindwipe caused by an 18 year old who couldn't keep secrets. But at this point Artemis didn't care. He let the sparks flow over his body, deciding that if someone walked in, he would knock them out and say that they tripped. If they questioned him, he would give them a lecture about trauma and how it affected brain functions.

†††††††††

After dressing in his Armani and cloak, Artemis Fowl strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He was not shocked to see an owl sitting on his bed holding a letter sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Obviously the owl was there to deliver a letter concerning his placement. He reached out and took, and read the letter.

_Master Artemis,_

_ Your testing will begin promptly at 7 am today in the Great hall. Do not be late._

_Professor McGonagall_

Artemis looked at his watch. It was 6:59. He smirked.

"Time to give them a show," He said to himself. "Mei Amplus Refectorium translatum."

†††††††††

"Where is that boy?" McGonagall asked stiffly.

"I am almost positive he will be here soon Minerva." Slughorn replied jovially. "You told him not to be late, and I am ninety-nine percent positive that he will honor that request." McGonagall sniffed.

"And you are correct Professor." The teachers turned.

"Where did you come from?" asked a short man with a long beard. Artemis looked around, before realizing he must have done something… wrong, no… more likely that they didn't expect him to be able to use magic well, whether he told them he had previous training (Which he didn't) or not.

Slughorn chortled. "Now Flitwick, leave the boy alone. I'm sure Draco showed him a few secret passages, am I correct."

Artemis had never been so happy at obliviousness and sheer stupidity in his life. "Yes sir."

"Well now all's well then. Shall we get started?"

"Artemis spent the next half hour performing random spells. Though he had no idea what was supposed to be happening, he was apparently doing a good job. He noticed that all spells were forms of Latin verbs. In his head he began to translate them, and then decipher the correct words to summon the desired effect. So far, it was working. Soon Artemis had finished all of the courses, except for Defense. (they were waiting for the teacher to show up) The only one he knew he had failed was History of Magic. Before the start of term Artemis had looked over all of his school books except for that. Quite frankly, he didn't care who the first member of the Wizangamot was, or what caused the troll uprising of 194. In fact, the only reasons Artemis had even decided to attend the school were (A) Holly told him to so the LEP could learn more about wizards (B) He figured it would be a good learning experience and (C) Because Foaly said that if he declined, it was likely that the school would send someone to investigate, and no one wanted strangers poking around Fowl Manor.

"Well," Artemis jumped; he was so deep in thought that he had forgotten there were other people in the room. "I guess you will be testing him Lupin. Though I did hope that Artemis could be tested by Professor-"

The doors to the great hall opened, and through them stepped (**a/n **10 galleons to who can guess who it is) a tall man who looked only slightly older than Artemis' age with Shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. Like Draco, the boy had the build of an athlete and held himself well.

"Sorry I'm late; Tommy gave me a run for my money, that's for sure."

McGonagall frowned. "You're too much like Albus. How can you just stand there and mock _Him _like that?"

"Dunno, guess I'm just like my mentor. So Tommy-boy did a better job of hiding his" He glanced at Artemis "Er, valuables than I expected."

"Ahhh. Well Artemis," McGonagall said, "This is (**a/n **you guessed it!) Professor Potter. Professor Potter, this is Master Artemis."

"Master? Never mind, I wont ask," The professor said with a smirk, directed at McGonagall "What your relationship with him is." McGonagall cuffed him. "Ow, I was just kidding."

Artemis smirked. "Professor, when are we going to start?"

"Oh, of course. Well, I have decided that since I am teaching Defense, we will have a little duel, and then I will test your ability to throw of some _curses._" He glanced nervously at McGonagall. "That is if it is okay with Minerva." She nodded curtly. "Alright then! Let's get started."

Artemis stood opposite of Professor Potter. He bowed, and Artemis copied.

"Expeliarmus!"

Artemis easily dodged the curse. This was easy. After momentarily searching his Latin vocabulary he cried "Homanis Subsisto!"

"Pretago! Rictumsempra!"

"Plague Subsisto!"

The duel continued like this until people began to gather around the doors to watch. Potter raised his hand. "Enough Artemis. The rest of you," He pointed at the crowd. "go."

"So, is that all for the duel sir?"

"Yes. But I still have to se how well you can throw off curses. Well rather, one curse in particular. It is called the Imperius Curse."

"A curse that controls I assume?"

"Correct! Firstly, I will need your permission for this test." Artemis nodded. Potter stood in front of the Fowl and raised his wand. "Imperio!"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. The curse hit Artemis, but instead of taking over his body, something else happened. As the foreign magic entered him, Artemis began to tingle. He felt the sparks trying to fight it off. _No no no, must be normal. Sparks, no. Stop. Stop! STOP!_

"STOP!" To Artemis it felt like he had been under for an eternity, but to everyone else, it took up all of three seconds. Potter hadn't even commanded Artemis to do anything.

"Master Artemis?" McGonagall stepped forward. "Have you ever been under the Imperius Curse before?

"No."

Children began to enter the hall. It was 8:15, and breakfast had started. A few Gryffindors ran up to Harry and asking him why he hadn't been in school, and why he was wearing teacher's robes, and all other sorts of questions. McGonagall leaned over to Artemis.

"It would be best I think if you sat with the Slytherins now." Artemis nodded. "You have tested into the 7th year." Another nod. "Here is your schedule." The Headmistress handed him the schedule and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

_What a great way to start the year... _Artemis thought dryly.

†††††††††

I have edited all past chapters.

PLEASE R&R!!!

The END!... for now…


	4. A Name Revealed

Wow… I was REALLY bored in Latin and Math and, well in school in general, so I wrote up the next chapter on a piece of cardstock that I was going to doodle on. I am a tiny bit less stressed, so yeah. I just finally chappie three; it was been on my computer for ages… I just finally decided to put it on. Now I am typing up chappie 4 so you can read it. I was hoping to get this up within 24 hours of chapter 3, but that didn't happen…

Also… I need a beta badly!!! Please, if anyone wants to be my beta contact me. I am desperate!!!

ONWARD!!!

†††††††††

Artemis Fowl II strode swiftly over to the Slytherin Table, mentally cursing his inability to fully control the sparks and trying (without success) to ignore the stares that the students were giving his and the murmurs of "Why was Harry dueling the new kid, is he a Death Eater?" Artemis had no clue as to what "Death Eaters" were, but the name didn't exactly give one the mental picture of daisies and sunshine.

"Well," Draco said as Artemis took his seat at the Slytherin table, "Looks like Potter didn't die after all. I wonder why he isn't wearing his school robes."

Artemis opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sharp ping of metal striking glass. The Hall hushed. McGonagall stood.

"Before we start our day, there is one more teacher who needs to be introduced. Professor Potter will be teaching the majority of your Defense classes."

Whispers of _"Potter?"_ and "_Him, a teacher?" _filled the room. Many people were simply giving the newest staff member a blank stare.

One Slytherin boy stood. "But Potter's 17, I'm older than him for Salazar's sake!"

McGonagall glared, but before she could reply, Potter had taken over.

"True, but unlike myself, you have not completed your seventh year." He paused, only to receive more blank stares, so he continued. "Albus Dumbledore arranged for me to finish school over the summer, so I could attend to, _other _matters." He emphasized other in such a way that everyone understood there were no questions to be asked. He sat.

Slowly, the conversation grew louder. Artemis looked over his shoulder to see that Harry was now standing next to the Headmistress, his face showing that he was one hundred percent serious about… something.

"Who is he?" Artemis asked. "I mean, Harry Potter. He must be important; otherwise people wouldn't be making such a fuss."

"Who is he? Gods Artemis, don't you know about him in Ireland?" Artemis shook his head. "He's the "Boy-Who-Lived"" Draco even put in air quotes to emphasize the point. "He's the savior of the wizarding world, the only one powerful enough to destroy Voldemort." A few eavesdropping students winced.

"Who?"

"You're kidding.'

"No."

"Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters… Evil bastard... Biggest arse you'll ever meet…" He trailed off.

"Draco!" Artemis turned. The Crabbe boy looked horror struck. "How dare you speak of our Lord like that?" Artemis was aghast. Was this Voldemort some sort of dictator?

"Well, he is, get over it."

Crabbe stood, wand out, with murderous thoughts etched onto his face. He raised his wand and was about to curse Draco when Potter, seemingly out of thin air, appeared form behind him and grabbed Crabbe's wand.

"Now Crabbe, let's try diplomacy, shall we?" Returning the wand, Harry directed his attention to Artemis. "You have Defense first, correct." Artemis glanced down at the schedule in his hand and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Well then, as soon as you're done with your food, come down to my office and we can… talk." He leaned over and whispered into Artemis' ear, "Password's Stag." before striding out the hall.

"Artemis glanced at his plate. The pancakes had replenished themselves. Feeling full from merely looking at them, Artemis stood, nodded to Draco, and followed the brunette professor.

Draco grunted and starred after Artemis. _First a duel, now this? _"What… the… hell?"

†††††††††

Artemis slowly made his way to the Defense classroom. When he reached the door, he contemplated whether or not to enter. He had the strange feeling that Harry wanted more than to talk. He entered and looked around. It was a large classroom, with long tables surrounding the center forming the room in a half circle. They were raised, giving the room the feel of a Roman Amphitheater. Along the walls were shelves holding everything from diagrams of curses to jars of pickled… somethings, and books including "The Unforgivable's… unforgivable?" "Dueling for Beginners Course 1-3" "Dueling for Apprentices Course 4-5" and "Advanced Dueling Courses 6-7."

Artemis surveyed the rest of the room, before noticing a door to the side. He strode up, and said, a little louder than necessary, "Stag." The door unlocked, so he opened it, and entered.

"Master Artemis, well sit down." Harry smiled.

"You wanted to talk with me Professor?"

"Yes. Now tell me, how on earth did you throw off the Imperious Curse?"

Artemis smirked. Exactly what he had expected. He considered his words and stated, so calmly that it made Harry shiver, "I can't tell you Sir."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that, either."

Faster than Artemis could say "Frond" Professor Potter had disarmed him and had him at wand point. "Who the hell are you, Death Eater? No one is immune to the Imperious Curse, no one! It is physically impossible."

"Maybe I'm just special."

"Who are you? Are you a spy, or maybe Tommy himself?"

"Tommy? Spy? Death Eater? I am sorry Professor but what are you talking about?"

The brunette professor reached over and pulled at his left sleeve, exposing the pale skin. "No Mark..." He waved his wand over Artemis' head. "No disillusionment charm." He starred. "Who… or what are you?"

"I… I'm sorry Sir…" Artemis stuttered. He didn't sound like he was sad, or weak, more frustrated if anything. "I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"One, you would not believe me. Two, I promised Hol…" Artemis trailed off, before an idea came into his mind. "May I be excused for a moment?"

Harry nodded, and Artemis left the room.

†††††††††

"Artemis? Why the hell are you calling me? Don't tell me you messed up already?"

"Yes Holly, hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

Artemis could almost feel Holly glaring at him. "Hi."

"Now, there is a professor here that is quite curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Well, there was a test…"

Holly groaned. "What did you do?"

"I am not entirely sure. Either way, should I tell him or mesmer him?"

"Depends, who is he?"

"Harry Potter."

"Him? Oh you can't be serious." Some one whinnied in the background. For a few seconds Artemis could hear Holly and Foaly in the background, obviously discussing the matter. She cleared her throat. "Fine. Go ahead. After all, if things don't work out…"

"Mesmer him." He finished. "I will see you Halloween then?"

"Of course. It'll be the one time that I can enter that school of yours and not stick out."

Artemis Fowl removed his hand from the side of his face and opened his fist. As he turned to enter the office once more, he noticed that the professor was standing just outside the door, staring at Artemis with a look that clearly said _Crazy_.

Artemis sighed. "You may want to sit down for this Professor." Harry sat. "Now, you must promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you. It would endanger me and everyone I know." Harry nodded. Artemis glanced around before turning to the door and saying under his breath, "For starters, my surname is Fowl."

Harry gaped. Artemis gave him a few seconds to soak this new piece of information in. When he finally spoke, Artemis expected Harry to play the criminal card, but since when had Harry done the expected. "But the Fowls are a muggle family."

"I take it that you are well informed in the area of muggle criminals then." Harry nodded. So Artemis launched into a lengthy explanation of everything that had happened to him since he was twelve. From the kidnapping to the Demons. Beginning to end. "So," he ended, "I am half Fairy; your ministry thinks I am a wizard, and now I am here."

"Oh…" Harry said lamely. He tossed back Artemis' wand. "You might need this."

"Not really sir, it is a prop. I never even bought a wand. To tell you the truth, I don't need one."

Harry shook his head in amazement as the students began to file into the classroom. Artemis took a seat next to Draco, and once things had calmed down, Harry stood. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Potter." the students answered robotically.

"No, no, no. First thing, I am not Umbridge. I do not want that… well, for lack of a better word, shit." A few people smiled. It was clear that they were relieved. "In the past, Hogwarts has not had very good defense teachers. Well Lupin was okay, well he was the best and Umbridge can't even be called a teacher. I guess Snape did okay, but I still don't like him."

More smiles. Artemis immediately recognized the tactic. Making idle conversation was often used to relax people before doing something that would otherwise cause extreme anxiety. Doctors use it to calm patients, etcetera etcetera. If Artemis were in the situation he would have started the seriousness right about now. Harry continued. "Now, I am here to teach you to defend yourselves. There will come a time when you won't have mommy and daddy to cower behind. The world is a cruel place, and the sooner you accept that the better. I am here to help you… to teach you to keep yourself safe from those cruel times. Example: Voldemort comes up to your door and tries to recruit you, or kill you or something." A few people shuddered. "Oh come on! It is just a name. Is a rose by any other name as sweet?... or something like that." Artemis smirked at the analogy. "Even when you call him You-Know-Who, you are still referring to him, it doesn't make the bad man go away."

The class continued on like this for about another ten minutes before Harry finally decided to start the actual lesson. "Now, the nitty gritty stuff. I won't waste any more of your precious time rambling, so we will start the year off with a bang. Who here knows what the Imperious curse is? Yes Mal— Mister Malfoy?"

"It is a curse that puts the victim under the complete control of the caster."

"Good, ten points to Slytherin. Now this curse is one of Voldemort's favorites, along with the other three unforgivables. Today we will be focusing mainly on the Imperious curse. It is no good trying to explain it in theory, so today we will be practicing throwing it off. I am going to keep this up until every one of you can do so. Now, line up." Artemis stood along with the other students, but Professor Potter shook his head. So he sat back down and watched as the students tried in vain to throw off the curse. He noticed that all of the people that did manage to throw it off were Gryffindors, plus a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. But they all seemed to be on good terms with the Defense teacher. Whenever one approached him, Harry would wink.

The real shocker was when Draco went up. He was paler than ever and his lips were tighter than the Fairy Council's budget, and that said something. Harry raised his wand, and cast the spell. At that exact moment, Draco's eyes went wide, and he screamed.

†††††††††

Wohoooooo! Finally. I got half of this written, but then we went on vacation to DC. Sorry about the wait people… I am also working of UHF so just give me maybe a week or two. I think I will have it updated by then, but I am suffering from writers block.

I also need submits for the FanFic best of that I created. The link is in my profile. Puhleeze… I can't do this without help!

TOODLES!!!


	5. Frenemies

Yeah, sorry for the lack of up-datedness but, my summer was even more work than the school year was. Also, I still need to write the next chappie of UHF. Feel free to slap me. Also, I really, really need info on good stories to use for the Fanfic best of thing I am doing so please check it out and help me! I'll give you a cookie! I also still need a beta, so contact me:)

†††††††††

Draco Malfoy hadn't woken up in three days. Artemis stayed by his bed whenever he wasn't busy. Apart from Fairies and Butler, he had never had any real friends, so he wasn't about to lose this one.

Artemis was also worried about something else. For the past few days every student in the school had been giving him odd looks. People stayed around three feet away and even the professors looked nervous around him. For these reasons, Artemis had taken to sitting in the very back of the library doing research and talking to Minerva (When he wasn't allowed to see Draco). It was during one of these conversations when a red-haired girl had walked straight into his chair.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No problem." Artemis replied, though he was upset about losing contact with Minerva.

The girl gasped, staring at him in horror. Obviously Artemis' annoyance was apparent on his face. She averted her eyes. "S-sorry…" she mumbled again.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked, feeling bad for scaring the poor girl.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Master Artemis." He replied, holding out his hand.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She chuckled, obviously relieved that he was not holding a grudge.

"No, that is my actual title." Artemis replied, annoyed again.

"Oh." Ginny replied meekly. "Well then, what's your surname?"

"I prefer to keep that private, thanks."

There was a sudden bang outside the library. Books came off their shelves and fell open on the floor. Some let out unnatural wails. An echoing voice reached their ears. "All muggle-borns are to report to the Great Hall immediately for registration. Headmistress McGonagall is to report to the dungeons. All other students report to your dorms."

Artemis blinked. "Muggle-borns?" he asked Ginny. "Why do we need to report?"

"We?" Ginny asked. "We, wait, are you a muggle-born?" Artemis nodded. "But you're a Slytherin." She stated, pointing at the spot in his robe where the Slytherin seal rested.

"And your point is?" Artemis asked, highly annoyed for the third time that day.

"Muggle-borns are never Slytherins, half-bloods sometimes but, wow, you must be a first."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I normally am. Look, you should be going back to your dormitory now Ginny. It was nice meeting you." She nodded, waved, and left Artemis in the library.

†††††††††

Ginny, as it turned out, was quite right. Artemis was the only Slytherin in the Great Hall. Many people stared, as usual, at him and whispered behind their hands. Artemis wandered around for a while before seeing someone he recognized. An intelligent, bushy-haired girl from his potions class was sitting in a corner at the far west side of the hall.

"Mind if I sit here Miss, Granhorn is it?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Granger," She answered quite stiffly, "and no I do not mind."

Artemis sat. Neither talked. In fact, no one in the hall seemed to be doing much talking. Whispering, yes, but no actual talking. Every muggle-born in the room seemed edgy, standing or sitting with his or her group, and throwing shady looks at everyone else. Artemis decided to break the silence. It was making him uneasy. "What house are you in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor." She replied.

"Slytherin." Artemis answered, taken aback by her cold tone. _She is worse than me. Honestly at least I am kind to those who are kind to me. She seems like she could care less if I was stabbed with a pitchfork. _

"Slytherin?" She asked, sounding partly astonished, partly amused, and partly sympathetic. "A muggle-born Slytherin? They haven't kicked you out then?"

"Not yet, though they probably want to. None of them seem to care for me really except Draco Malfoy."

The Granger girl let out an audible gasp. Many people stared at her incredulously. Lowering her voice to a whisper she said, "Draco Malfoy? But his dad is one of You-Know-Who's greatest supporters."

"You-Know-Who… Oh. Him." Artemis actually laughed. "No, you are mistaken. Draco seems to hate that man. Why is everyone afraid of him, is he some sort of Wizard-Hitler?"

"You could say that." Hermione replied bitterly. "You see this register, this is the Nazi regiem all over again. It's only because Harry is here that they haven't made someone like Snape headmaster."

"Who is Snape?" Artemis asked.

"Snape is You-Know-Who's right hand man. He killed the last headmaster here, Albus Dumbledore. How can you not know this?" Hermione turned to Artemis. "You sure you're a Slytherin?" Artemis nodded. "The only one in this room too. Most Slytherins are in a que line to get in with You-Know-Who. What do your parents do?"

"Well they," a sharp voice cut across Artemis' reply.

"Muggleborns A-E please report to the Head Table." A woman with dark black hair and sallow, waxy skin was standing on a podium in the center of the room. A smirk crossed her face.

"Lestrange." Hermione growled.

"Who?" Artemis asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. A perfect example of a You-Know-Who supporter. She's also Draco's aunt." Hermione answered.

Artemis blinked slowly. There was literally no family resemblance between Bellatrix and Draco. They sat in silence while Artemis contemplated this new development. Suddenly he had an idea, a plan. He excused himself from Hermione and found another corner. Artemis held a hand up to his ear. "Holly? Are you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Holly replied.

"What can you tell me about Bellatrix Lestrange?" He asked.

"I'll put on Foaly." She said. A few moments later Foaly picked up.

"Hey mudboy, what is up?" Foaly asked in English, emphasizing the "is" and sounding like an incredibly stupid human.

"Never say that again." Artemis stated flatly. He heard a grumbled _fine _and continued. "What can you dig up on a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange.?"

Artemis heard the tapping of a keyboard in the background. "Ri-ight. Death Eater, female, married to the Lestrange family, originally a Black. Murdered countless innocents including her own cousin, Sirius Black. Famously tourtured the Longbottoms into insanity. In other words, not a nice person."

"A month ago you didn't even know wizards existed, how did you get all of this information?" Artemis asked.

"Well, after this whole Hogwarts business started, we decided to do some research and created a database." Foaly said, and hung up.

Artemis shook his head in amusement. Foaly simply couldn't _not _know everything, could he. It took the mystery out of everything. Yet again, Artemis was the same way. He slowly made his way up to Bellatrix Lestrange. When he reached her, he bowed. _I hope flattery works on her._ "You are Bellitrix Lestrange, are you not?"

"Yeah, why does a mudblood care?" She snapped. Artemis kept his head bent and chose his words carefully.

"You are quite famous amongst the Slytherins madam." He lied. " Rightly so, considering how you disposed of scum like Sirius Black."

"You're a Slytherin?" She asked. Artemis nodded. "Well, well, a muggleborn Slytherin. How unusual, what is your surname boy?"

Artemis replied in a cold, smooth voice that rivaled hers. "My surname is my business alone. I am Artemis II."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, and her lips curled in a sinister smile. "Artemis the filthy mudblood Slytherin then. Well, what do you want."

"Information. This You-Know-Who character. I am from Ireland, an exchange student. My school kept me highly sheltered you see." Even as he said it, Artemis knew it was a bad lie, but Bellatrix Lestrange didn't seem to notice.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Artemis replied.

"Everything comes at a price boy." She eyed him. "You're quite handsome you know."

Artemis mentally winced. _Wonderful. _"Whatever price you are implying the answer is no." He said flatly.

"Well then, information on My Lord will be hard to come by, wont it little baby mudbood?"

"No, because I believe I have something you would like."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And what might that be?"

Artemis smiled and held out his left hand. "Ancient magic." Bellatrix was eying his hand curiously. He pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket and handed it to her. "Try to cut me."

She looked around, no one was watching. Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at the knife. She whispered something and the blade enlarged. It was no longer just a pocket knife. "You have made a mistake boy," she said quietly, her voice like ice. "How dirty is your blood?" She raised the knife and brought it down upon Artemis' wrist. He winced as the blade severed his hand. The hand fell to the floor with a thump.

Artemis stooped down next to his hand. So highly predictable of a cold-blooded psychopath. He scowled. The pain was almost unbearable, almost. Artemis picked up his bloody left hand and examined it. "There is going to be a scar." He stated plainly. Bellatrix looked down at him with confusion. He took the hand and pushed it up against his wrist, which was splattering large amount of blood onto the floor, more than any normal human can lose without dying. Blue sparks began to flow around his wrist, dancing around the wound. He pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his wrist. Artemis held up his hand for her to see. A thin scar ran around his wrist, but it was whole nonetheless. He flexed his fingers and smiled as the pain faded and his blood was restored. "That even got rid of the crick in my wrist, thank you. Though what a waste for such an epensive cloth." He was now examining the hankerchief, which was drenched in blood. He looked down at the floor. "It looks clean, but someone will need to clean this up." He waved his wand, mumbling an incantation to vanish the blood.

Bellatrix blinked, shocked. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" A large, well built man was calling Bellatrix. He could have been and American Football player with those shoulders.

She turned toward him, still not fully recovered, he voice shakey. "What R-R-Roddy?" He pointed at the crowd of students now leaving the interrogation area. "F through J, pleas report." She yelled. When she turned back to Artemis, he was gone.

"What the- wher'd he go?" She said. Students looked at her confusidley. "How did he get away?"She asked herself. "He was right there!" She yelled angrily. Why didn't anyone else notice the fact that the mudblood had vanished.

"Bellatrix." She whipped around, startled.

"Snape. God you scared me."

"I still find this highly unintelligent." Severus Snape commented. "What if Potter shows up. I'm not supposed to be here, and I doubt even that boy will fall for this disguise." He motioned to his robes, which were medi-wizard ministry robes. "We could have at least gotten some polyjuice potion. Now, why were you talking to yourself?"

"I-well that boy, he vanished!"

Snape blinked and looked around. "What boy?"

"That Artemis kid, I-he-where?" She began to look around frantically again.

"You have gone mad Bella. Truly mad."

"Shut up! You little-" but at that exact moment the doors of the Great Hall creaked open. "There!" She yelled triumphantly. "You, Artemis, what are you doing?"

Artemis turned around and smiled. "I wasn't on the register." He said. "That doesn't surprise me. After all, I am a transfer student. That man, your husband I believe told me that someone would tell me when my name was added and that I would be summoned. I figured that it was safe to leave, unless my name has already been added. If that is the case I will complete the form and play along with your little game, but be warned," an evil smirk crossed his face. He held out the pause for dramatic effect, these Hogwarts people were so fun to mess with. "You will regret messing with my family." With that he began to head out the door, but stopped again and turned. "Remember my proposition, Mrs. Lestrange. Owl me when you decide." Then, he was gone.

†††††††††

School has been hell, and I have been loaded with homework. I even got a detention for not having a report done. My grandparents say that school is more important than my writing. Also if you have noticed I have begun writing slightly longer chapters and paragraphs. YAY LITERATURE CLASS!!! Even if my teacher is phyco, that class has helped. My goal is seven pages for the next chapter. I have also officially given up on the fanfic best of, no one seems to care. :( oh well, now to watch CHOBITS! rushes to turn on VLC ttfn


	6. New Allies

Hola, not as much of a delay concerning updates, but for this story it is… I updated UBHF a month ago but this one has not been updated since last September! Enjoy!

†††††††††

Late-October found Artemis once again sitting alone in the library, but there was someone with him this time. Hermione Granger had approached him sometime around three o'clock and sat. After an hour of silence, he finally looked up and spoke to her. "So you like books?" It was the most awkward thing that had ever come out of his mouth. His lack of educated conversation, or any conversation for that matter, was having an effect on his ability to form sentences. Minerva was in France, and Foaly had banned him from calling them when it was not an extreme emergency, for their conversations were clogging the phone lines. Boredom and seclusion had drawn him at first to Draco's bedside. However, that had been almost a month ago, and sitting by the side of a boy in a coma was far too depressing for Artemis to take. Thus, he had retreated to the library in his spare time.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I like books."

Artemis quickly amended himself by saying, "Well, I would not normally ask, but you see, Miss Granger, most people do not have the ability to sit in silence with me for more than five minutes. Sometimes I think that I may intimidate them. You however have been sitting reading that book for around an hour."

"Well, you have to consider who my friends are. If anyone is the master of the awkward silence, it is Ronald Weasley. And when he's mad Harry can be quite intimidating."

"You are one of Professor Potter's friends I assume?" he asked with soft tone quite unlike his own. _Maybe I can find some information from this._ He thought.

"I have been his friend for six years, since Halloween in our first year." Hermione launched into the story of when they had first met, and the troll they had encountered, and how they had been friends ever since.

"It seems less like kindness, and more like obligation that they came to your aid. After all, it was their fault that you were unaware of the situation." Artemis observed when she had finished the tale.

"Yes, but you see, it was still sweet. Especially when Ron hit that troll over the head, it was so brave of them." Hermione fell into silence with this comment, looking down at her shoes and smiling to herself. Artemis allowed her a few seconds before he replied.

"So when do you plan on asking this Ronald Weasley to escort you?"

Hermione spluttered. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"You obviously like him."

Another silence fell over them. It was not broken until the redheaded girl he had met earlier that month approached with an equally bright haired boy. "Herm, have you seen Harry lately, or even heard from him?" She asked.

"No." She replied. Her tone had that questioning slide people used when they were confused. "Not since he left last month."

"Where did he go, anyway?" Artemis asked, interested. He had been wondering that for a while, and maybe he was about to get answers.

"Who-" The boy started. However, Ginny interrupted him.

"Mission to find something to kill You-Know-Who." She replied.

"He told me that he would return somewhere within the span of two weeks. It has been four." Artemis replied.

"And who the bloody-hell are you?" The boy interjected before he could be interrupted again.

"Is this Ronald?" He asked. Ginny and Hermione nodded. "He is also close with the Professor I presume?" More nods. "I am a friend of Harry," was his answer.

Ron's face grew red, and he opened his mouth to speak when Hermione interrupted him. "Why are you looking for Harry?"

Ginny looked gravely at Hermione. "I was helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and Malfoy's up."

Artemis did not need to hear any more than that. In a matter of seconds, he had his books in his bag. He was in such a hurry he did not even bother to pull out his wand when he made the books scattered across his table fly into his bag.

"Wait!" Artemis had turned and taken two steps forward when he was called back. "I never got your name." Hermione said with a feeble smile.

"Master Artemis Fowl II." He replied.

"You'll tell her, but I'll just stand here and be ignored, eh?" Asked Ron curtly.

Artemis returned the remark with a smile. "As a gentleman, a react better to politeness then brusk questioning." He turned on his heel and flew out of the library at top speed, eager to see Draco.

†††††††††

Five minutes later found Artemis in the hospital wing next to a very confused Draco.

"Draco, Draco are you alright?"

"Professor?" Draco asked confusedly. Artemis could understand his confusion. Both he and Harry had black hair and pale skin. Though Artemis' hair normally lay flat on his head, he had run so fast that the wind had messed it up. "Professor, I-I have to tell you, before-" but Artemis cut him off.

"Draco, it's alright… I am here now. It's me, Artemis." He realized seconds after this statement that he was not speaking in the way he normally would have, but had adopted a kinder, more human tone.

"I have to tell Professor Potter, I need to." Draco said breathlessly.

"Draco, Harry is not here. No one has seen him since the end of September."

"What day is it?"

"October 29." Artemis replied.

The pair fell into silence. That seemed to be happening to Artemis a lot lately. Was he really that frightening to people that every time he stopped talking, others were too intimidated to question him further?

Poppy Pomfrey chose that moment to enter from her office. "Excuse me, but did I give permission for you to be in here Master Artemis? I want you out this instant! Mr. Malfoy needs his rest." And before Artemis could argue, Madam Pomfrey forced him out of the Hospital Wing. Unsure of where to go or do, he decided to write to Butler. Artemis needed to confirm that Butler, Holly, Foaly and Minerva were still planning on visiting on Halloween. Thus decided, he made his way to the Owelry, took out a quill and some parchment from his bag and began to write.

_Dear Butler,_

_How are you, old friend? I have a question to ask of you. Has it yet been fully decided whether you and the others will be visiting on Halloween to speak with the Headmistress? If so, what do you plan on saying to her? Professor McGonagall is not an overly strict woman, but she is most defiantly stern. I would also like to confirm whether Minerva will be attending. If so, I would ask that she bring with her some of her father's finest spring water. I would, of course ask for some from our stores, but their supply is not only larger, but also, as much as I hate to admit it, of higher quality. Send the twins, mother and father my love. Stay safe, and be well._

_Most Sincerely, Artemis II_

_P.S. Make sure that you and Minerva stop at Diagon Alley and buy some robes so that you do not stick out._

Artemis re-read his letter, and, satisfied, gave it to a small tawny he borrowed from the school Owelry. As he watched it go, he wondered how he would manage the rest of the school year at Hogwarts without Harry. Harry was the only person who knew all of his secrets, and the only one that he could truly confide in. Then, he chuckled inwardly. Since when did Artemis Fowl II need to depend on anyone apart from himself. With that thought, he made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room.

†††††††††

Breakfast came and went the next day, as did lunch. Classes were dull and nothing eventful happened until dinner, when two owls came swooping down to Artemis and dropped letters in his steak (Which he wasn't eating anyway). He picked up one and wiped off the sauce. It was a dark shade of green, almost black. It was sealed with silver wax picturing a snake entwined around a sword engraved with the phrase, _Ostendo__ vox __Ostendo__ vires__u sus__ veneration._He opened it pulled out a piece of parchment. The writing on it was in plain black ink, but one look told Artemis of its quality. Indian ink was the best money could buy. The man wrote in a manner which capitalized the beginning of each word

_Dear Master Artemis II_

_I Have Heard Much About You From My Son, Draco. Because Of His Current S__ituation, I __Would Like T__o __E__xpress __My Gratitude To Y__ou. __We Decided To meet Yesterday Night After Hours, And He Confided In me How Much It M__ea__ns To Him To Have A F__riend __at Hogwarts That Cares So Much About Him T__o__ Take the Time__To Visit Him Every D__ay. __Upon My entrance, __Madam P__omfrey Also Expressed How Much of A Help You Were In His Care While He W__as __U__nconscious.__ I Am Sure That You Are__ Aware O__f__ His Current Situation Concerning Social Status, Which__ As I Am Sure You __Know__, Has To Do With His Failure Last Year. As I Left the hospital wing I Decided To Write To __You__ as soon as possible To Express My Gratitude.__ Also, I Hope You Have The Ability To See Past This Letter As A Feeble Thanks And See It For What It Really Is._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Artemis blinked. What did Draco fail at last year? And the last sentence did not relate to the others. What did it mean? Before he could ponder any more about it, he heard someone speak loudly, "What's this Artemis? A letter from your girlfriend?"

Artemis' head shot up so fast he cracked his neck, but Gregory Goyle had the second letter in his hand and was ripping it open roughly.

"Give it back." Artemis said quietly. He recognized the writing on the envelope. It was Butler's, and anything Butler had to say was not for the ears or eyes of anyone but himself.

"Why?" Goyle asked rudely.

"Because that letter is mine," Artemis growled in reply. He did not enjoy the antics of Crabbe and Goyle. "And if you do not want me to cause you physical harm, you will give it back."

The Slytherins cackled evilly, and Artemis wondered why none of the teachers were trying to stop the misbehaving students. Goyle began to read. "Yes we are. Nothing, that's your place, we just want to see you. I am glad to hear it. Yes she is. I will. I must agree. Your mother says hello, Butler." Goyle blinked stupidly and stared at the letter.

"Thank you Gregory, I am glad to hear that you have learned how to read." Artemis said evily, snatching the letter from his hand. "But I will not allow you use my personal letters as a tool against me." He turned, and left the Great Hall.

†††††††††

"So, what does this mean then?" Ron asked. With nowhere to go Artemis had taken shelter once again in the library, only to find a very confused Ronald Weasley attempting to finish a Potions assignment.

"It means that the acids in the potion will be neutralized by the unicorn horn, and it will be safe to drink." Artemis replied. He had found that Potions was similar to chemistry.

"What's that mean?"

Artemis sighed. "Just give me your paper." The way Artemis saw it, becoming close to Ronald Weasley would bring him closer to that Hermione person. Hermione Granger was very intelligent, and her brain could be used to add information to the Wizarding Database. "Weasley, you have to capitalize this. Potion titles are proper nouns…" But he trailed off. _Capitalize! _He pulled out the letter he had received at dinner and re-read it twice through, circling words as he went.

He stood and ran from the library, with Ron's calls of 'Why do you keep doing that?' from behind him. He did seem to be running out of rooms a lot lately. But no time to think about that now. He stood in front of the Hospital Wing, unsure of what to do now. The letter had said to be here, had he missed Lucius?

"Master Artemis, I presume?" The door had opened, and a tall blond-haired man had stepped out.

"Yes, I received your letter at dinner."

"And how did you figure the message out?"

"Proper nouns are capitalized, but in your letter, one wasn't. The only thing that would have made sense was if there was a pattern."

"Draco did not lie, you are a very intelligent young man."

Artemis grinned in a cynical way. "Yes, I am."

"Well, come with me, we need to speak of something." As Lucius Malfoy walked away from the Hospital Wing, the letter closed in his hand with circled words and a message scribbled at the bottom in Artemis' own handwriting. _Meet Me At The Entrance Of The Hospital Wing As Soon As Possible._

As they walked in silence, Artemis wondered where they were going. He followed Lucius up too many flights of stairs to count, and out onto the top of the Astronomy Tower, where a woman and two brooms stood leaning against the wall.

"Ah," said the woman, "We meet again, dirty mudblood Slytherin."

†††††††††

Bwahahahahaha!!!

Yes I know that the code in the letter was easy, but I am proud of myself, I suck at codes. There in the story Artemis is a little OOC since he would have spotted the code the moment he saw the letter, but hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles. TTYL!

R&R PLEASE!!!


	7. Welcome Home

Hey, I was re going through the reviews and have decided to answer some questions that were asked as well as comment on some stuff. This could take a while, but I want to thank everyone that reviewed THANK YOU (If you don't want to read this, just skip it, it'll be long).

"Great story. Malfoy seems a small bit out of character though. I kind of think of him as more mean and nasty."-**Bob the Builder mafia man**

I thought about that, but I figured it would be best if he was venerable and such because all the Voldie followers hate him for something I have planned later in the story. ;)

"Faster than Artemis could say "Frond" Professor Potter had disarmed him and had him at wand point. "Who the hell are you, Death Eater? No one is immune to the Imperious Curse, no one! It is physically impossible." Today we will be focusing mainly on the Imperious curse. It is no good trying to explain it in theory, so today we will be practicing throwing it off. I am going to keep this up until every one of you can do so. They must have been there for a while. Anyway Story looks great so far. Hoping to see more updates though :P"-**Bob the Builder mafia man**

Well, they would have been there all class if not for Draco's… reaction. It was planned to be spread out for a few weeks worth of classes, after they had done other stuff. However, things don't always go as planned… CUE EVIL LAUGH MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

"Interesting premise, although Potter's position as DADA Prof confused me.watches the fic"-**Icestar-comet-moon**

Ahh, I was waiting for that. I KNEW I'd have to explain it personally at some point, so here it goes… I changed how things went over the summer for Harry. Moody still died, blahblahblah. But instead of going to the Burrow or HQ, he went to Hogwarts, because Dumbledore arranged for him to do so. That way he would know all of his facts before he went off looking for Horcruxes. He took the entire seventh year over the summer and received vigorous training. McGonagall turned to him for the position of DADA teacher, but when he said that he would be absent a lot, Lupin offered to sub. Because of the curse Lupin couldn't take the full time job. If that doesn't explain it… I'm so sorry.

"OMG. Bellatrix LESTRANGE. How the heck did she manage to infiltrate Hogwarts with Harry around? It seems practically impossible! Hmm... Anyways, GREAT CHAPTER! It's opened a new plot line, and now I'm shivering with suspense... I'd love to be your beta, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to... /"-**luver of jellybeans**

I'd love to have a beta! If you can that'd be so great. Email me… 3 Now that I think about it… Anyone who wants to beta me would be awesome! Email me!!!!!

"Another beautifully written chapter. Not many people can get down Artemis' intelligence(myself included :( ) but we can see it in him here. WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER!?!?!!?!? REVEIW IMMEDIATLY! Please?**"-kimmmmmmmm!!!!!!!**

OMG YOUR EXCITED!!! LOL. I'm just as bad. I'm happy that you think so. I was worried that I didn't make Artemis an idiot or something. Is this Update soon enough for you? A few weeks later instead of a few months? Ha-ha!

"Hey, I didn't get the code until Artemis mentioned it. XD But, I went back, and THEN found it. So, the plot thickens! Can't wait to see what Lucius is up to."-**NinjaAngel**

Wow, I thought it would be uber painfully obvious! I'm glad to hear that you like it!

Anyway, after I read all of the reviews, I decided to update so you people didn't bite off my head or something… so here ya go!

†††††††††

Artemis awoke in a dimly lit room. It had the feel of being underground, and yet there were windows on every wall except the one with a door. He was on a simple bed with off-color sheets and a cracked headboard. The surroundings reminded him horribly of the muggle play "Annie," which he had seen when he was 10 after his mother had decided he was going through a spoiled phase, and wanted him to be more modest. Of course to prove the point she had first had to buy front row seats on Broadway, as well as round trip tickets from Ireland to New York.

He yawned and looked around. _Nothing special here. No immediate danger sited. Check check double check…_he felt the inside of his pockets. _They took my wand, so they must be wizards… what on earth happened last night. _He racked his brain, but all that he could remember was standing on a tower with Draco's father. _Because he sent me a letter. A letter to meet him… it was important._ Then it clicked. There was a woman at the tower, a woman whom Artemis had asked to contact him if she was interested in his proposition. Apparently, she was.

He dug deeper into his pockets, and found a small ring at the bottom. He smiled to himself. _Idiots._ If he were in charge, Artemis knew that he would have had everything confiscated. After all, you never knew what could be something important.

"Holly?"

"Mudboy it's five in the morning, what do you w-w-waaaant?" She had yawned. Artemis snorted disapprovingly.

"Don't you normally get up at four Holly?"

"Shut it, I'm tired."

"Can you tell me my position?"

"Why?"

"I've been kidnapped."

Artemis heard Holly sigh. "You have got to be kidding. Okay, I'm putting you on to Foaly's line…"

Artemis waited. "Hello Foaly?"

"Hey mudblood."

Artemis mentally rolled his eyes. "Just because I am in the wizarding world now does not mean you are allowed to insult me as they do."

"Whatev…"

"Foaly?" Artemis heard a muffled mhmm, it sounded as though Foaly was eating. "Where am I?"

"Oh! Right." He said. Something crashed in the background. "D'arvit! Okay, Fowl, you're in… France."

"France?" Artemis asked."Great, getting back is going to take out so much energy. Fine, thanks Foaly."

"Oh, mudboy?"

"Yes Foaly?"

"Good talking to you, and, get back before we arrive please." Foaly hung up with that.

Artemis sighed, took off his ring, and put it back in his pocket. He strode to the door. _Might as well explore, and find this Bellatrix to talk to her. _It was locked. "Obvius is ianua" The door swung open. _To easy. _He wandered for a few minutes, meeting no one. Artemis wound his way through long corridors and down flights of stairs, unsure of where he was going. The farther he walked, the darker it became. The windows vanished and it was damper and danker. It was obvious after a few minutes that they were indeed underground. A few more minutes of wandering found him at a dead end of a hallway, with a large mahogany door in an archway. Along the walls there were more doors. No door was as fancy as the one at the end. He opened one of the doors and found a small boy and his mother chained to the wall, either sleeping or dead. He winced and closed the door again. Another door lead to a room that contained nothing more than a large plinth with a sword stuck in a stone. He walked up to it, and when he touched the blade, his fingers grew hot. He pulled away and backed out of the door. Now approaching the large door at the end, Artemis put his ear to its surface.

"Well, go and get him Roddy!"

"Bella darling, should we not call our lord first?"

"I have called him, now fetch the boy!"

"Obvius is ianua." He whispered. Just like it had when he unlocked his cell door, the dark mahogany door swung open with a creaking sound. "Hello Miss Bellatrix."

"Mudblood!" She screeched. "I-you, Roddy I told you to lock that door!"

"He did. Voco lectus." A chair appeared, and he sat. "But it was horribly easy to unlock. Voco ver aqua." A glass of water materialized, and he drank.

"I-uhh…" Bellatrix was speechless.

"I can perform wandless magic, so taking my wand was horribly useless. Now, I believe you wanted to take me up on my proposition?"

She recovered and smiled, "Yes boy, I did. Roddy, out!" Her husband ran out of the room like a frightened dog. "Now," she said with a sinister smile. "About your offer. I have informed My Lord and he was very interested, and in more than just the magic. I told him about you." She winked. Artemis kept his face impassive, but inside his stomach had turned. "So, what kinds of things did you want to know?"

Artemis kept silent. He did not know what to say first. Finally, he decided on confirming something. "Who is your lord?"

"Who? WHO? WHO IS MY LORD, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-"

Artemis raised his hand. All caps. The woman was talking in all caps."Please, I have sensitive ear drums."

Bellatrix Lestrange made a face. She opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, the room went dark.

"Bella."

She turned. "My Lord!" Bellatrix flew at his feet, kissing the souls of his boots. Artemis however stood up, inclined his head slightly, looked the tall man in the face and held out his hand.

"Lord Voldemort I presume?"

"You fool!" Bellatrix cried, still kneeling. "How dare you look in his eyes have you filthy mudblood! Do you have no honor? Bow to your superiors!"

"Would he be willing to bow to me?" Artemis asked. When no one answered, he continued. "I am not above anyone, nor am I below them. I have learned that the hard way. If he is now willing to bow to me, why should I do the same for him?"

The man chuckled. "You would be Master Artemis?" His voice was chilling and unnaturally high. It is a pleasure."He took Artemis' hand and shook it. "Allow me to summon a chair."

"No, allow me, please. Voco lectus."

"You perform wandless magic." The Dark Lord observed.

"Yes, I do. Now take a seat, please." They sat. "I believe, that we had a proposition."

"Ah, yes. Now please inform me. What is this ancient magic you spoke of?"

"The same magic that allows a muggleborn to perform wandless magic. The magic of the first wizard, Merlin." Artemis re-told the story of the demons, but with purposeful inaccuracies. No need to let this man know everything. Throughout the whole conversation, the man kept his hood up, and his face down.

"So, what do you want in return for your loss of magic?"

"Information."

"Why?"

"For, my friends." The only reason that he was there, after all, was to get information about the wizarding world for Foaly.

"Well, well. Information comes at a price. Maybe you could do me a favor. There is something I desire, from you."

_Good lord, what did I do to deserve this?_ "Meaning?"

"I need someone of your power to retrieve something for me. I would perform the task myself, but I need to remain hidden. I want, the Elder Wand."

"The, what?"

"The Elder Wand, also known as the Deathstick. It is the most powerful wand on this earth, and I want it."

Artemis was truly relieved. For a moment there, he had been worried that maybe Lord Voldemort had been proposing, _other_ things. "Well then, tell me about this… Elder Wand."

†††††††††

"Well, Master Artemis, it was good speaking with you."

"And you, My Lord." The two bowed. They had reached a mutual agreement easily enough, and were now considering each other as equals.

As Artemis was leaving the building, there was a scream.

"Who was that?" He asked Bellatrix, who was escorting him out.

"Just a prisoner." She replied.

"Quisnam est captus intus illa moenia?" Artemis asked the room in general. One face came into his mind. "Let him free."

"What?"

"Let the man downstairs leave, or I refuse to help you. Addo mihi ut Hogwarts." And with that final statement, Artemis vanished.

†††††††††

Artemis felt the wind rushing around him, blowing his hair and making his eyes water. His body flattened to the point where he had no depth, much like a paper drawing. The wind stopped, as he was sucked through the second dimension. Not even Artemis fully understood how it worked. Wind surrounded his body again, and blurred images flashed by his eyes. He stopped abruptly in the Great Hall. Artemis glanced down at his watch. He had been in the second dimension for half an hour. It was always so hard to tell with these things.

"Artemis!" Artemis turned just in time to see a blonde blur tackled him.

"Draco."

Draco Malfoy released Artemis, and held him at arm's length, examining him for any physical damage. "Where were you? We were all so worried!"

"We?"

"Well, me, Weasley and Granger."

Artemis turned to the Gryffindor table. It was then that he realized that the hall had been overcome with a silence so thick, more than a knife would be needed to cut it. More like a chain saw. "It is a long, complicated story Draco." Artemis said smoothly.

In the next few seconds, many things happened at once. Some men in black robes marched through the door and threw someone onto the ground roughly. The teachers grabbed their wands and students screamed. There was a crash, jets of light criss-crossed the room, and an even louder, single scream erupted. A student hit by a curse and was spewing blood. The men in black fled back out the door, and Artemis surveyed the room. Tables were overturned, groups of terrified girls stood in clusters, and some of the students had their wands out. They were in perfect offensive stances and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Artemis noticed that the students who reacted this way were the same ones who resisted the Imperious Curse on the first day of Defense class.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" The Headmistress cried. A small Hufflepuff boy ran out of the Great Hall. The room was silent for five minutes, during which students looked from the lump on the floor to the bleeding boy, to Artemis. When the nurse arrived, she rushed over to the injured and examined him carefully.

"I've never seen this curse before." She said, sounding frightened. "It's nothing I ever studied at St. Mungos."

Just then the man on the floor groaned. All eyes turned to face him. "It's a new invention of Tommy's, they tried it on me. I didn't get to see how they fixed it, but I know that it left one hell of a scar." He lifted his head. It was covered in scars, but was still recognizable. Harry spoke again. "You won't be able to heal it with a spell or counter-curse without research. I would suggest a blood replenishing potion and a relaxation draft to numb the pain." Harry stood shakily. He was weak and battered.

As Madam Pomfrey summoned the suggested remedies, someone yelled. "What happened to you Harry?"

"Nothing much, Dean. I was a little bit of a human guinea-pig for a while, but I'll live." Something in the professor's tone suggested that the matter would not be pushed further. With all but one question answered, the hall turned to Artemis.

"So, where've you been Artemis?" Draco asked. However, Artemis was spared the trouble of answering any other questions when Harry cut in.

"He was with me, and there will be no further inquiries about his whereabouts or mine."

"He won't stop bleeding!"

The hall hushed as Madam Pomfrey went into panic mode, something no student had ever seen her do. "I can't stop the bleeding Minerva!"

Artemis quickly moved backwards out of the hall, placed his ringed hand up to the side of his head, and whispered, "Holly?"

"Artemis, we told you not to use this line unless there was an emergency. This had better be good."

"It is Holly. There is a boy in our great hall bleeding to death and no one can help him. I need permission from a higher up in Section 8 to perform any magic on him."

Holly was silent for a few long moments before answering. "Are you sure there is no one who can do anything about this boy's condition?"

"I am positive, Captain."

Holly sighed. "Permission granted, Fowl, but don't screw this up."

"I will not do any such thing Captain, thank you. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is then."

Artemis hung up and made his way back into the hall quickly. He tried to race through the crowd of students now huddled around the dying child, but had quite a lot of trouble. Finally, he simply resorted to yelling "Permoveo ex meus semita!" People went flying as Artemis ran through the now cleared crowd. He reached the boy and did a quick once-over. Harry wasn't exaggerating, the boy, whom he now recognized as a Gryffindor named Colin Creevey, had a deep gash all down the right side of his body trailing from his collarbone to his hip. "Heal." Artemis muttered desperately. His sparks trailed from his fingertips into the gash as it began to heal. Colin winced as Artemis forced every bit of energy out of his body. He would need to visit one of the replenishing sites soon, but that didn't matter. Artemis released the last of his blue sparks as they danced over the cut and faded. The wound wouldn't fully heal for a long time, but had at least stopped bleeding, clotted, and parts of it had a thin covering of pale skin.

Everyone was staring at him. Artemis felt like some sort of one-man circus, or at least something similar. Colin groaned. Artemis whispered to the small boy, "Colin Creevey, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Came the muffled reply.

"What day is it?" Artemis asked.

"October 30th."

"Where are we now."

"Hogwarts."

"What house are you in, and what year?"

"Gyffindor and 6th."

"He's sane, and hasn't suffered any permanent mental damage." Artemis informed the room in general. "He needs bed-rest and plenty of high-quality chocolate. I will have some of the sent with my butler. And he will need a blood restorant once every hour for three days. I would also suggest physical therapy, so the poor boy will not lose the functions of his right side. The cut made contact with his spinal cord, and there was a poison in the spell that may have affected his healing process. This wound should be bandaged in case it re-opens." He turned to Harry, who looked mildly impressed. Artemis was glad he had regained his composure. "Professor, I need to speak with you privately, if you do not mind that is."

"Not at all Artemis, let's go to my office, shall we?"

†††††††††

Artemis thanked Harry for playing along with his 'I need to talk with you' bit and began to make his way down the staircase when Harry called, "It's only fair."

Artemis turned. "How exactly is it 'fair,' professor?"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Artemis gave him a puzzled look. "I know it was you at the Lestrange mansion. I also know what you did for me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about professor, maybe they did one too many tests on you." Artemis turned around to leave again, but…

"Bellatrix told me about your alliance, Artemis. I beg you, please choose your friends wisely. I don't want to lose you to some half-minded Death Eaters. Voldemort and his horcruxes are going to be a difficult enemy to defeat. Watch yourself, okay?"

Artemis still had his back turned from Harry, and he said, "I appreciate the sympathy and the advice which you have bestowed, but I know what I am doing."

Artemis once again began to descended the stairs, and as he did, he heard a muffled "That's why I'm so worried about you, Fowl." Artemis smiled. Harry had just given him a very large piece of information, and he intended on using it.

Artemis immediately called up Foaly, who had no idea what horcruxes could be, and he was unsuccessful in tracking down information, had thrown a small fit. Artemis made a mental note to mock him when he arrived.

The next day, Artemis awoke even earlier than usual, around four o'clock, so he was shocked to find Draco already awake.

"Oh, Artemis, you're up." Draco said coldly.

"As are you."

"So…"

Artemis looked over. Draco's ears were turning red, and his knuckles were white from griping his toothbrush. "Is something wrong Draco."

Draco opened and closed his mouth two or three times before turning to Artemis. "Yeah, yeah there is." When Artemis didn't comment, Draco continued. "I thought we were friends."

Artemis was taken aback. In his whole life, no human had ever referred to him as a friend. Minerva had gone from rival to girlfriend, and Butler wasn't exactly someone you went out to a movie with. "We- we are."

"Oh yeah?" Draco yelled. "Oh yeah? Then how come you wouldn't tell me what your name was, but you told Granger and Weasley?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Artemis asked. He was genuinely confused. He didn't remember ever telling anyone at Hogwarts his full name except Harry Potter.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain how Granger came up to me and asked me 'Have you seen Fowl?' and I asked who 'Fowl' was, and do you know what she said, do you? She said 'You know, Artemis, Artemis Fowl II, the muggleborn Slytherin?' Why did you tell me that? And why didn't you tell me you're a muggleborn? Did you think I was like the others, or maybe I would sell you out to the Dark Lord?"

Artemis blinked. When had he told Hermione Granger his last name? Then he remembered. He had just learned that Draco was awake, and as he ran out of the library, Hermione had said,_ "I never got your name."_ And he had been in such a hurry he must have let it slip.

"Well?" Draco yelled.

"I was in a hurry to see you, I dropped my guard. I was not thinking clearly because of my excitement that you were up. It is not that I was keeping secrets, but from what I have seen here muggle-borns are not well thought of. Plus, I am not exactly proud of my family history."

Draco could only stare. His knuckles were no longer white, but he was even more flushed than when he was angry. "Oh."

"So, what are you doing up this early?" Artemis asked awkwardly.

"I always get up early on Saturdays. It's my beauty day."

"Your, what?"

"My beauty day. Every Saturday I get up early to clean up, exfoliate, you know, all that good stuff."

"You, exfoliate. Every Saturday?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, kinda… gay, isn't it?" Draco chuckled quietly. "So I guess we both are allowed secrets."

Artemis, who had begun to brush his teeth, choked on toothpaste. "You're gay?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

Artemis and Draco turned to face each other. An identical smirk crossed their faces at the same time. They had called themselves friends before, but they had finally made an actual connection. Artemis actually snorted with laughter.

"So, how do you, exfoliate exactly?" Artemis asked.

"Okay, come here." Draco pulled him over to his sink and began to slather some green goop all over his face.

Overall, Artemis felt that he had had one of the best mornings he had ever had. He knew it would a moment he would remember for the rest of his life. He had made a friend of the same species. Plus, his skin felt smooth and clean. Granted, they had had a situation involving Crabbe, Goyle, and some other thugs calling them girls, but a few curses shut them up well enough.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they found a group of students clustered outside the doors.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. No one answered him. "Oi! I'm a prefect. You're blocking the hall, clear out!"

"We cant Malfoy, we're not allowed in. McGonagall's locked the doors."

Artemis pushed through the crowd while Draco tried to find out what the trouble was. He glanced around, and when he was convinced no one was watching, Artemis leaned against the door and whispered, "Permissum mihi audite per is ianua."

Artemis screwed up his face in concentration, listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. He had a suspicion of what was behind the door. He smiled to himself once he had confirmed his suspicion.

"Draco, stop harassing them, I know what's going on."

"What?"

Artemis couldn't help himself. He uncharacteristically smiled. Not because he was trying to flatter someone, but because he was genuinely pleased. "One word Draco, Butler."

†††††††††

Yay! Next chapter, the AF gang arrives at Hogwarts. This was a pretty fast update if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed it! And because it is so controversial, I will say this flat out. If you don't like gays, or references to gays, don't flame, just stop reading the story. I hate it when people do that, so don't. You will succeed only in annoying me to no end.


	8. Subtle Changes

Yes I know I said May, and now it's August… Things got hectic. To those that were mad at me for my author's note of a chapter… I did label it as I AM NOT A CHAPTER so… learn to read I guess. I had school, then summer school, summer reading, camps, work, stuff in general. I bet you thought I died…

†††††††††

"Who's Butler?" Draco asked.

"My butler." Artemis said simply.

"Why is he here?"

"For business reasons, and because he probably missed me. He is most likely here with some friends." The visit was not approved by any teacher, so that is probably why this confusion is present."

"Friends, Artemis? Like your _girlfriend_?"

Artemis glared and said, jokingly, "Shut up Malfoy!" Students turned to look at him as he and Draco wandered amongst the confusion, and gave him a wide berth. "What?"

"Well, after that bit of healing you did yesterday, coupled with the sudden appearance in the Great Hall and your intimidating nature, students seem convinced that you are a Death Eater."

Artemis laughed. It felt good to laugh. "So they are afraid of me?"

"Pretty much."

Artemis laughed. Something he had not done in quite some time. "So, Draco, how did you know I have a girlfriend?"

"Well, last night you were muttering in your sleep. You kept saying 'Minerva' and I doubted that you were talking about the headmistress." Draco glanced at the terrified students and called. "Good lord, someone has the ability to apparate in and out of Hogwarts and can heal unknown spells and you're intimidated? Where's your gut?"

"Draco." Artemis said warningly. Draco cage him an exasperated look and sighed

"You're such a-." Draco said. Then, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "Oh!"

The Great Hall Doors had opened, and Butler had stepped through. The buzz and chatter died down as students slowly backed away from the doorway and the large man that had passed through. He peered around the area, and Artemis knew that he was surveying for threats. He pulled out a pistol. The purebloods looked at it curiously, and the muggle-borns gasped. He pointed it at Artemis' forehead and said, "Who am I, who is with me, and what is our purpose?"



"You are D. Butler, the people with you are most likely Holly, Foaly, and Minerva, and your purpose is to discuss our progress in the current situation, as well as to deliver some spring water and chocolate at my request."

Butler smiled. "Master Artemis, good to see you."

Butler held out a hand. Artemis took it, but shocked Butler when instead of shaking it he pulled Butler closer and hugged him. "I missed you, old friend."

"Arty?"

"Minnie!" Artemis ran up to Minerva and wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed her lightly and upon spotting Holly and Foaly, released her.

"Oi, mudboy! What's gotten into you??" Foaly asked jokingly.

"Foaly, I think the world is going to end. Artemis has shown the existence of an emotional complex!" Holly and Foaly walked up to a beaming Artemis and hugged him.

"How are you all?" Artemis asked.

"Fine, and obviously you are doing well too." Minerva said, taking his hand. "Seeing as you so uncharacteristically attacked me. I think that was the most un-Artemis thing you have ever done."

With a few more words of welcome and small talk, Artemis turned to Draco. "Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Butler, Foaly, Holly, and Minerva." Each nodded or smiled as their name was called.

"Good lord Artemis, are you trying to make yourself conspicuous?" Harry asked, eyeing the giant with a gun in hand, the fairy in what looked like a battle suit, and the centaur with a laptop bag. He and McGonagall had come out of the Hall.

"Master Artemis, may I ask why we were not informed about the visit of your, friends?" asked the headmistress.

"I did not know that I needed to inform you when I felt the need to discuss government matters and national security issues. I was under the impression that in a security crisis you would be more than willing to allow us to intervene. I beg your pardon ma'am." Butler replied, a tone of remorse in his voice. "Artemis is in my charge, and it was irresponsible for me to not speak with you previously."

Minerva McGonagall's mouth dropped open. For the first time, Artemis saw the normally prim, proper, and composed woman flustered.

"Hey Holly," Foaly began, "Wasn't the point of coming on Halloween so we could come in during the ball and not stand out?"



"Since when do things work out for us Foaly?" Holly replied. "She examined Artemis. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I got up at four."

"Why?"

"I was not able to sleep, so I exfoliated." Holly stared. Butler blinked in shock, and Foaly snorted.

"You, exfoliated?"

Artemis and Draco burst out laughing. "Come on, I will show you where you will be staying. I assume," he turned to McGonagall, "That the use of a spare classroom will be acceptable headmistress?"

†††††††††

Holly and Minerva were sharing classroom 11, Butler was in the Slytherin common room with Artemis, and Foaly had been invited to stay in classroom 10, since it 'imitated the normal living situations of centaurs'. When Foaly had seen his living conditions, he was less than thrilled.

"Well, Arty seems happy." Minerva stated as she unpacked her bags. They had decided that a weeklong stay would be appropriate.

"He seems, human."

"Yes, I like it."

Holly made a noise of agreement as she arranged her LEP equipment on her bed. "He seems much more relaxed."

"I think it's that Draco he was with."

"Ah yes, I noticed that. I don't think I have ever seen him laugh so genuinely."

"Me either. It's good that he's made a friend." Minerva smiled. "I have always told him that he needs to lighten up a little. The boy's name is ironic, I think."

"Who's, Artemis'?"

"No, Draco Malfoy's. The Malevolent Dragon does not suit him at all."

"Agreed, though the wizarding population seems to have a thing for old names."

"And my family doesn't?" Minerva joked. Holly laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and Butler entered with Artemis and Foaly. Foaly was in the middle of a rant. "Leaves! Everywhere! Not a computer in sight. And the centaur who resides there keeps giving me odd looks. It is driving me mad."



"Don't like your lodgings Foaly?"

"No." He looked similar to a small child. Foaly was pouting and glaring at a corner.

Artemis examined the room. He had never been in classroom 11. It had a feeling of abandonment, but the decorative skills of Minerva had lessened this. The room, though barely changed, felt much more homely with Minnie's choice in bed-sheets.

"I told my classmates that you are all dressed for the occasion of Halloween, since you decided to arrive before the ball and throw off my original strategy." Artemis said, sounding annoyed.

Holly smiled weakly. "Sorry, the pods were over-crowded by holiday-makers and people wanting to scare mudmen… the police aren't exactly liked by the public you know, so they weren't willing to give us a pod for the right time, and Mulch got excited while we were hiding in the grounds because 'the dirt tasted better than anything he had ever had' or something, and ran into a grounds keeper bigger than Butler."

"If that's even possible." Foaly interjected, and they all laughed.

"Well, the guy thought Mulch was a gnome and had a fit about protecting his carrots. I ran in to save Mulch and stun-gunned the guy, then a student came around the corner and screamed, which lead out more students who were apparently doing some extra credit project, teachers came out, then the headmistress came out and she apprehended us, and Mulch is still feeding. We were explaining the situation when you found us." Holly finished.

Artemis, who was sitting relaxedly of Minerva's bed with an arm around her waist, instead of getting annoyed like they expected, chuckled. "Ah well, we had complications would have been a good explination. I guess it can't be helped." He kissed Minerva on the cheek. "I should get to class soon. See you at the ball." He stood, winked, and left the room with a bounce in his step. The other's stared after him in shock.

"Did he just…" Holly said, wide-eyed.

"Smile?" Foaly finished.

"I think so…" Minerva answered, looking confused.

The three stared at each other.

†††††††††


End file.
